


Two, maybe?

by BecaAMM



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being a barista and friends with Tony Stark, and he deciding to pay your family debts without you knowing.





	Two, maybe?

Working as a small café barista had its perks from time to time. You met new people every day and had some costumers who would come back all of the times for you, quote, amazing coffee. Being the only one there also gave you the freedom of creating your own drinks and adding them to the menu, and this made you moderately happy.

“Good evening, Y/N.” You heard as you finished swiping the floor and smiled at the man who’d just entered. 

“Mr Stark!” You exclaimed. “I thought you wouldn’t show up today.”

“I had some unplanned stuff today but I’m here…” He looked at his wristwatch. “Two minutes before closing time. Not my best record.”

“Last week you showed up at the last minute.” You noticed, walking behind the counter. “What can I do for you today?”

“Give me this new thing you created.” He pointed at the board with the today’s special, making you smile. 

Even if no one tired it during the day, you could always trust Tony to try your new drinks, and he was honest enough to let you know when you’ve gone too far with your creativity. Honestly, you always spent a lot of time with Tony. Every day you spent about 40 minutes together at the café and he knew more about you than a lot of people you called friends.

“How is your mama?” He questioned as you continued making his drink.

“A bit better.” You shrugged. “The surgery went well; my aunt is helping us a bit.”

You lived with your mother – your father had left when you were a kid – and she had just left an  _expensive_  surgery to remove a thyroid cancer and was soon getting the other half of the treatment, and Tony was the only one who knew it so far.

“You never told me how much that cost you.” He pointed nonchalantly.

“I’m not telling you, Tony.” You rolled your eyes, giving him his drink and a slice of the cake you’ve saved him.

“Come on, babe.” He leant on the counter. “One thousand? Two, maybe?:”

“Nope.” You insisted. “You’re a freaking billionaire, Tony. I’m a barista drowning in bills to pay. If you even see the amount of money I have in debt you will consider me miserable.”

“More than 10 thousand?” He picked his cup and you ignored his question.

You really liked Tony. He was a really great guy and a good friend, but the last thing you wanted to be was one of those ‘friends’ who only approached someone because of their money.

“What about school?” He changed the subject.

You shrugged.

“I’m thinking about leaving.” You confessed. “Maybe try again in one year or two. I’m gonna need a second job if I want to get rid of the whole money problem in less than five years.”

His eyes widened.

“What? You can’t drop school; it is your future we’re talking about!” He exclaimed.

You sighed. You loved college and studying but it was becoming too expensive.

“Tony, my car is busted.” You pointed. “The campus is too far from my place and I have to leave to come to work every day, and it is extremely expensive.”

Tony looked down at his hands and rubbed his temples.

“When?” He tilted his head.

You moved your eyes away from him, using a rag to clean the counter.

“The end of the month.”

He didn’t answer, just drinking, and you resumed your own work. He had too many problems and you didn’t want to put more in his minds.

“I gotta go now.” He looked at his wristwatch. “Tell your mama I said hi,”

You gave him a smile and waved goodbye.

“Sweetheart.” He stopped by the door. “Think a bit more before leaving school.”

You gave Tony a sad smile.

“A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do, Tony.” You reminded him, sighing, and he walked away.

Tony liked you, and a lot. You were a kind girl, young and responsible, but he always considered you too old to your own age. You deserved more than a job as a barista.

It took him two days. He was right in his guess: The amount of debts you had was far too high for someone your age, but your family record was even worse. You were drowning in debts, and you were actually right: You couldn’t afford college for at least three years and going now was a terrible decision financially talking.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” He said out loud.

“Yes, Mr Stark?”

“Pay any debt in name of Y/N Y/S/N Y/L/N and her mother.” He requested. “I’m also gonna pay for her whole college intuition and any related expenses. Oh, and I need an economic car for her. Do you think there’s anything she can do in our companies? I need to call Pepper.”

“Do you want me to call her right now, sir?” The system offered.

“Yes, please.” He stood up, walking to his phone. “Let’s give a girl a future.”


End file.
